Guy Burgess
| birth_place = Devonport, Plymouth, Devon, England | death_date = | death_place = Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | buried = | height = | nationality = British | alma_mater = Trinity College, Cambridge | signature = }} Guy Francis de Moncy Burgess (16 April 1911 – 30 August 1963) was a British radio producer, intelligence officer and Foreign Office official. He was part of the Cambridge Five spy ring that passed Western secrets to the Soviets before and during the Cold War. Burgess, Donald Maclean and Anthony Blunt contributed to the Communist cause with the transmission of secret Foreign Office and MI5 documents that described NATO military and Marshall Plan economic strategy. Biography Guy Francis de Moncy Burgess was born at 2 Albemarle Villas, Devonport, Plymouth, the elder son of Commander Malcolm Kingsford de Moncy Burgess RN and his wife, Evelyn Mary, daughter of a banker, William Gillman. He attended Lockers Park Prep School in Hertfordshire and for a period Eton College. Burgess spent two years at the Royal Naval College, Dartmouth, but poor eyesight ended his naval prospects and he returned to Eton, where he was an outstanding student. He won an open scholarship to read modern history at Trinity College, Cambridge, in 1930, gained a first in part one of the history tripos (1932) and an aegrotat in part two (1933), and held a two-year postgraduate teaching fellowship. At Cambridge, he became a friend of Julian Bell, the English poet who was killed while driving an ambulance in the Spanish Civil War. Whilst at Cambridge, he was recruited into the Cambridge Apostles, a secret, elitist debating society, whose members at the time included Anthony Blunt and with Blunt, Maclean and Kim Philby was recruited by the Comintern. Upon coming down from Cambridge, Burgess initially was personal assistant to the Conservative MP Captain "Jack" Macnamara. He then worked for the BBC, as a Talks Assistant, producing a wide variety of programmes. As war approached he was recruited into Section D of M.I.6 as a propaganda specialist, then returned to the BBC, eventually becoming the producer of The Week in Westminster, the flagship programme covering Parliamentary activity - wherein he was able to further his acquaintance with important politicians, In London Burgess resided at Chester Square and later 5, Bentinck Street, for sometime with Anthony Blunt and Teresa Mayor, later Lady Rothschild. The house, which belonged to Lord Rothschild, was a famous center of bohemian life during the Blitz. In the Spring of 1944 Burgess was recruited into the News Department of the Foreign Office by Alexander Cadogan, Permanent Undersecretary for Foreign Affairs, a position that gave him access to Foreign Office communications. When the Labour Government took office in the following year, Burgess became an assistant to Hector McNeil, Minister of State in the Foreign Office. As McNeil's assistant, Burgess was able to transmit top secret Foreign Office documents to the KGB regularly, secreting them out at night to be photographed by his controller and returning them to McNeil's desk in the morning. He later worked in the Foreign Office's Far Eastern section and in the Washington Embassy. During the Marshall Plan negotiations, Burgess and Maclean provided information to the Soviets about the negotiations and the implications of the agreements. Just before going to Washington, he fell down a marble staircase in the Royal Automobile Club on Pall Mall during a fight with a colleague and suffered multiple skull fractures, injuries from which he never fully recovered. While assigned to the British embassy in Washington, Burgess lived with Kim Philby in a basement flat, perhaps so that Philby could keep an eye on him. In 1951 Burgess accompanied Donald Maclean in an escape to Moscow after Maclean fell under suspicion for espionage, even though Burgess himself was not under suspicion. The escape was arranged by their controller, Yuri Modin. There is some debate as to why Burgess was asked to accompany Maclean, and whether he was misled about the prospect for him returning to England. Much of his time in the Soviet Union was spent in sanatoria on the Black Sea. Unlike Maclean, who became a respected Soviet citizen in exile and lived until 1983, Burgess did not take to life in the Soviet Union very well. Homosexuality was far less acceptable in the Soviet Union than in the United Kingdom, and this may have been a problem, though he lived openly with a state-sanctioned lover. Also, unlike Maclean, he never bothered to learn Russian, furnished his flat from London and continued to order his clothes from his Savile Row tailor. Becoming ever more dependent on drink, he died, aged 52. Legacy Anthony Blunt, in his memoir released to the public on 22 July 2009, 26 years after his death in 1983 and 46 years after Burgess's death in 1963, described Burgess as "an extraordinarily persuasive person" who talked him (Blunt) into joining the spy ring.Daily Telegraph: "Anthony Blunt: confessions of spy who passed secrets to Russia during the war"The fourth man speaks: Last testimony of Anthony Blunt The Independent''McSmith, Andy. Thursday July 23, 2009. Although they were both homosexual and even shared a house together, Blunt claims that there was “nothing sexual” in their relationship.The fourth man speaks: Last testimony of Anthony Blunt ''The Independent''McSmith, Andy. Thursday July 23, 2009. The most immediate consequence was that Philby came under suspicion of being the "Third Man" who had tipped off Maclean and Burgess, especially since he and Burgess were known to be close friends and had shared a house in Washington. He was thus forced to resign from MI6 but was cleared by an official inquiry into the matter. Philby later defected to Russia in 1963. In an interview with spy writer and journalist Phillip Knightley held shortly before his death, Philby himself blamed his exposure on "that bloody man Burgess", who had effectively ruined his chances of becoming head of MI6 itself.''The Philby Files by Genrikh Borovik, edited by Phillip Knightley, published by Little, Brown and Company, 1994 Genrikh Borovik, author of The Philby Files, claims that Burgess was actually tricked by the KGB into accompanying Maclean to Moscow on the basis that he would be able to return to Britain later, but never did. It later emerged that in 1959, when a British delegation led by Prime Minister Harold Macmillan was visiting Moscow, Burgess contacted members of the group asking permission to return to Britain and visit his dying mother. Informed by telegram, the then-Attorney General Sir Reginald Manningham-Buller admitted that there was insufficient evidence to arrest and prosecute Burgess for treason. The British delegates withheld this from Burgess and his mother died without seeing her son again. Macmillan also encouraged the leaking of misinformation to prevent Maclean from visiting Britain on a return trip from Cuba."The bluff that fooled Soviet spy Burgess" by Ben Fenton, published by the Daily Telegraph, 29 January 2007 Nonetheless, after his death, Burgess's body was returned to England and was interred in his mother's grave in West Meon in Hampshire. His name is inscribed in a discreet way rather than on the main headstone. Chronology * 1911: Born in Devonport, England * Studies at Eton College * Studies at Dartmouth Royal Naval College * Studies at Trinity College, Cambridge. Meets the rest of the spy ring and becomes a supporter of the Communist party. Is inducted into the Cambridge Apostles, a secret society that is strongly Marxist at this point * 1934: To hide his sympathies, he renounces communism and joins the Anglo-German Fellowship, a pro-Nazi group. Philby is also a member * 1936-1944: works for the BBC. Produces the programme The Week in Westminster * 1939-1941: Seconded to MI5 to work on war propaganda * 1944: Joins the Foreign Office news department * 1947: Sent to Washington, D.C. as a second secretary of the British Embassy * 1951: meets Michael Straight in D.C.; Kim Philby warns Burgess that Maclean is under suspicion and will most likely be unmasked. Burgess and Maclean flee and go into hiding * 1956: They appear in Moscow * 1963: Dies in Moscow in the same year that Philby defects to Soviet Union. According to Philby, they never met * 1983: The grandson of Donald MacLean marries the great-grandniece of Guy Burgess in Dayton, Ohio (USA). His body now lies in West Meon, a small village in Hampshire, England. Works based on his life * ''Another Country'', a play by Julian Mitchell. * Another Country a film based on the play, was directed by Marek Kanievska. Made in 1984, it starred Rupert Everett as Guy Burgess. Colin Firth played Tommy Judd. Cary Elwes played Burgess' lover, James Harcourt. The entire film can be seen on YouTube. * Philby, Burgess And Maclean, a 1977 television film made by Granada Television for the ITV network about the Burgess-Maclean defection and the subsequent investigation of Kim Philby. * An Englishman Abroad, a 1983 television play by Alan Bennett starring Alan Bates as Guy Burgess, subsequently adapted for the stage by Bennett as the first act of Single Spies. * Cambridge Spies, a four-part BBC TV series, starring Tom Hollander as Burgess. * A Morning With Guy Burgess, a dramatic biography by John Morrison, premièred in 2011 by Black Pig Theatre at the Courtyard, Hoxton, London N1 * The Turning Point by Michael Dobbs, a novel that explores a little-known 1938 meeting between Burgess and Winston Churchill. The play was brought to life onstage in a live TV broadcast by Theatre LiveSky Arts with Benedict Cumberbatch portraying Burgess and Matthew Marsh as Churchill. Biographies, etc. * Deacon, Richard (1986), The Cambridge Apostles: a History of Cambridge University's Elite Intellectual Secret Society. * Holzman, Micahel (2012), Guy Burgess: Revolutionary in an Old School Tie. * Modin, Yuri (1994), My Five Cambridge Friends. * Newton, Verne W. (1991), The Cambridge Spies: the Untold Story of Maclean, Philby, and Burgess in America. * Carter, Miranda (2001), Anthony Blunt: His Lives. See also * Mitrokhin Archive * Barrie Penrose & Simon Freeman, Conspiracy of Silence: The Secret Life of Anthony Blunt, New York, 1987. * Kim Philby, My Silent War, New York, 2002. ISBN 0-375-75983-2. References * London Times = 13 February 1956 External links * http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/news/uk/article6861109.ece Category:1911 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:English communists Category:British intelligence personnel who defected to the Soviet Union Category:British spies for the Soviet Union Category:Soviet spies Category:LGBT people from England Category:MI5 personnel Category:People educated at Eton College Category:People from Devonport, Devon Category:Stalinism Category:People of the KGB Category:Gay men da:Guy Burgess de:Guy Burgess es:Guy Burgess fr:Guy Burgess it:Guy Burgess he:גאי ברג'ס nl:Guy Burgess no:Guy Burgess ru:Бёрджес, Гай sv:Guy Burgess